


For the love of infinity war, a thanos antman comedy

by Opalinedream



Category: Avengers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalinedream/pseuds/Opalinedream
Summary: This is purely comedy. A story about the aftermath of antman climbing into thanos ass and growing until he they fell in love. First scene if their wedding.My friend and I took turns writing this. We aren’t done yet. The paragraphs are broken up by who was writing.





	For the love of infinity war, a thanos antman comedy

Scott was looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed with a smile on his face. "Well I never knew this day would come I cant believe this is really happening to me...of all people!" he did a side turn and looked at his suit, a simple black suit with little ant designs on it. “daddy you look so handsome!" His daughter said as she entered the room with the pet ant her father gave as a gift. "I bet you are excited as me huh?" she said checking her dad making her he wasnt missing anything before heading out. "yeah and kinda shocked too honestly but mostly happy. Im glad your parents let you come." Scott said giving her a hug. "of course this is your special day. After all I wouldn’t miss it." A lady in a black sexy leather suit stepped into the room "hey Scoot they are ready for you." it was black widow. She motioned Scott to hurry up and start heading out. "well come on kiddo lets go!" Both Scott and his daughter started to head over to their destination. Meanwhile Thanos was in the other room getting ready himself. He sat down messing with is huge purple god hands moving his fingers all over each other and mumbled to himself. "I cant believe we are really doing this....I'm...I'm getting married."

Thanos sat back in his chair and looked and inspected the makeup job he had done. He was wearing eyelash extensions and mascara, a light peach blush, and a bright pink lipstick-a color that wasn’t what he would typically have the confidence to wear but, Natasha had suggested it. He had a lace veil that poured out of a bow that was white and silk that rested on the center of his head on top of what was his blonde curly weave. His dress was white silk as well and had a sweetheart neckline exposing his cleavage and his sleeves were big and puffy in a princess Diana style. “He put his hands on his forehead and then pulled them away immediately remember his makeup. “Oh shit, I’m so nervous. I don’t deserve him..how will I do this? What if he doesn’t like the way I kiss?”.

There was a knock on the door. "hey...he's waiting for you come on out." Natasha told Thanos knowing how nervous he was. She didn't want to come in and make him more nervous than he already was. "Ill be out soon." Thanos mumbled trying to sound calm. "I don't think I can do this...." Thanos thought but he knew if he didn't show up it would break his beloved's heart. He started thinking about the past, his horrible past, the bad things he done and in that moment...when he finally saw a light at the end of that dark place...."antman" at least thats what the others called him. Thanos had killed half the planet and everyone was against him. THere was so much fighting and pain but he knew in his heart this was right. At the final battle he remembered feeling like he had won. How dare they try to change what he had worked so hard for? Then he felt it...something...deep deep in his heart...no its wasnt his heart...it was his "AGH!" Thanos whined as he felt something in his purple ass. "w-what is t-" Something began to grow and then shrink in a quick pace within him" This made thanos fall in all fours. He wasnt sure what was going on but it wasnt good...or was it? 

Thanos had begged antman to stop and because he was up Thanos ass and knew the importance of consent Scott listened. Thanos felt the compassion in Scott at that moment. He could also feel his heartbeat inside him making them feel connected like two pairs of hands interlocking. He took off the infinity gauntlet and fell to his knees crying as Scott blasted out of his purple ass. Scott had taken Thanos to his chest like a mother and let him cry. Thanos lost his mother long ago and was hardened by a lifetime of murder. He hadn’t felt this in so long. Thinking back on these moments Thanos wiped a stray tear that began to form at his eye with his acrylic nails much like Kylie Jenner. “I’m ready” he said. He stood up and made his way out to the entrance of the wedding hall. He heard the music playing “Celine dions-all coming back to me now”. 

Scott stood in the front of the church. His eyes moving from left to right and he was bouncing nervously. "this is it scott this is your third time in love dont screw this up!"he thought. In the distance he could see Peter and Wade holding hands as they sat there looking at Scott. You could tell they were dreaming of this moment when they would get married. They are such a cute couple Scott thought. “I want me and thanos to be like that...I KNOW we can be like that” He finally stood up straight proudly smiling and waiting for his beloved. Then suddenly the music started to kick up and Scott's daughter started walking down the aisle gently throwing pretty purple flowers. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. Scott was so lucky to have a daughter like her he wanted to cry and almost started to but, then he heard hard foot steps echo in the hall. He couldnt help but look to the far distance and there walking down the aisle was Thanos, slowly making his way to him. His dress, the make up, everything was just perfect. Thanos looked so good, so beautiful. The room shook as he drew closer making everyone sit up. Scott didnt pay much mind to it he was to busy looking at his soon to be wife. As he finally got next to him a single tear fell from Scott's left check. "this is my wife..." he thought. 

The priest marrying them was Thor who was wearing a suit and looking hot as fuck. This made Scott a little jealous but he also knew that thanos had handed him his ass before and had no interest. Thor wouldnt satisfy thanos and was a braggart about being a god. Thanos lined up at the alter and Thor began to speak. Thor asked if anyone had any objections to their marriage and from the back of they room they heard a stern and serious I DO. It was dr strange and he sent his cape to go hug Thanos. He knelt before him and said “I’m in love with you. Leave this fool and let me show you my power”. Scott pushed dr strange over and he spilled his ass onto the floor. “What the hell? On our wedding day???” Scott said. Dr strange got up and did his hands in that circular I’m gonna fuck you up motion. Thanos screamed “stop!” They both looked at him. He took dr strange by the hands and Scott looked at him betrayed. “Strange, there once was a time where I felt something for you but it has passed. I love Scott and I’m with him now. If you love me you’ll respect that”. Dr strange got up and shook his head yes crying. Then he took out of the room like a nerd in an awkward run. “Back to our wedding now please” Thanos said. Scott smiled.

“I knew I made the right choice in asking you for your hand in marriage “ Scott whispered to thanos which he responded with a huge creepy grin. He wasn’t trying to be creepy just he was born with a creepy smile. Everyone kinda just smiled to each other awkwardly. “So I’m not sure what else to say but do you thanos take tiny insect to be your lawful wedded ant man?” Thor asked. “Yes I do!” Thanos excitedly answer. “Do you ant man take purple big man as your lawful wedded sexy wife?” “Ye-hey wait a minute...what you say?!” “Answer the question!” Every guest yelled out in a annoyed tone. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have it any other way” Scott said. A few awes came from the guest. “Well I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the purple man” Thor said smiling as he closed his book. Scott looked at thanos and reached out his arms like a child wanting a hug from his mother. Thanos bent over pick Scott up and pulled him to a embrace following with a kiss but oooh was it a spicy one! You can tell thanos was trying to be discrete but his huge tongue went into Scott small lips. There were a few moans echoing the church halls but it didn’t last long. The new married couple walked down the aisle together holding hands as their friends and family cheered and clapped. During that night they all went to a club . A after party if you will. There were many people getting wasted, dancing, and having a great time. The song back that ass up played and thanos looked down at Scott excitedly. “Come on babe go dance it’s your song” Scott smirked at him knowing his thanos will lit up the dance floor. “BACK DAT ASS UP!!” The song plays as thanos started to Twerk . His ass cheeks clapping along to the song, the vibration of it shook the room making everyone bounce. It was enchanting to see. Even doctor Strange’s jaw dropped seeing his love’s ass bouncing along to the music. Scott truly is a lucky man. 

All Scott could think of was thanos big tight booty hole shaking in between those hot and sweaty cheeks. He knew it was gonna be time to get down on that ass soon enough. The excitement was so much he decided to shrink down to the size of a hamster and land on thanos twerking ass. He bounced up and down to the rhythm like a bouncy castle. Thanos was wearing his kardashian style bicycle shorts and a tight top with a bottom that flared out making his ensemble look like a club dress. He jerked his ass back and forth trying to get Scott to fall in between those cheeks. They were so entranced in their dance they didn’t see that they had gained an audience. Tears streamed dr strangers face and he balled his fists in anger. Starlord walked up and put a hand on his shoulder from behind and dr strange spazzed out and shook his hands around like an angry muppet. He was full of jealousy. “You know the god of love is in a constant state of need Peter”. “Yeah...it’s okay buddy I know it hurts” said Peter quill. “Hurts? The words you use lack the depth, the emotional complexity felt when the time stone was ripped from my chest. Where it hangs there is nothing but my head which replaces the beating heart I used to have”. “Wow umm that’s dark. You know thors a good guy and I heard he’s single now.” Peter said. “I’m not gay Peter.” Peter looked at dr strange with a weird and awkward I don’t want to be here anymore look on his face and patted dr strange on the shoulder. “Ok feel better” he said and ran away.


End file.
